Law and Order: Anubis
by fashionablyobsessed
Summary: Nina Rutter has gone missing and there are many suspects. Her husband is a wreck and her business is in jeopardy. Can Detective's Miller and Williamson figure out the culprit?
1. 1

Nina Rutter woke up in her large bed, stretching. Her husband wasn't there as usual. He loves to work early. A small note was written in cursive.

_"Nina, I went to the museum early, see you later, love- Fabian" _

Nina smiled, swinging her legs over the bed side. Nina had something like a perfect life. She and her husband are head over heels in love. The two also own a fantastic Egyptian history museum, which they both had a passion. Nina walked down to her kitchen and started the coffee maker. She has a light air about her. Just happy, perky, sweet. Lone of those people that wouldn't hurt a fly.

Suddenly a loud crash broke the calm scene. Nina whipped around.

"Hello?" Nina asked starting to walk through her house. Everything was calm, but now it had a creepy air about it. A hand clasped over her mouth. The intruder held Nina's tightly. The barrel of a gun was shoved into Nina's side.

"Come quietly," The intruder said. Nina nodded slowly. The intruder, pushed Nina through the back door of Nina's house and into a van. Nina got ducttaped down to the seat and gaged in the mouth. "The treasures of your museum are mine now,"

Meanwhile at the museam the hostess, Joy was on her computer. The time was 10:39 and Nina still wasn't here yet. Joy picked up her phone and called her boss. Straight to voicemail. She stood from her desk and went to finder other boss. He was "nerding" out as she called it over the exhibits.

"Fabian," Joy called coming down the stairs.

"Yes?" Fabian asked staring at a painting, checking if it was crooked or not.

"Nina, isn't here yet," Joy said.

"Well where is she?" Fabian asked.

"I don't know but thought you would," She said.

"She's probably just sleeping, don't worry she had a long night. She was trying to plan a flight to Egypt," He assured her. Joy nodded and went back to work. Fabian walked farther around the museum, proud of the work he had done. He saw a scrap of paper, and he couldn't have that. Nothing to dirty up in his place of work. He opened it up and he was shocked.

_"If you want to see your precious wife again, I want the treasures or else. No treasures, No Nina,"_

* * *

At a police station Detective Patricia Willamson sat behind her desk bored. Nothing had happened in a little while. Criminals had gotten boring. She sighed loudly. The door, opened with her boyfriend coming.

"Knock much, Detective Miller?" Patricia said sarcastically. She rolled around in her spinning chair.

"Shut up. We have a missing person," Eddie said. Patricia quickly turned back to him and took the papers.

_Nina Rutter_

_Age: 25_

_Gender: Female_

_Last seen: August 4th, 2013, in her house with husband Fabian Rutter. Seemed to be normal at last sightings by friends and family._

_Evidence: ?_

"Isn't she that rich history person?" Patricia asked.

"Yep, now come on let's stop by the house then museum," Eddie said.

"Ugh history," Patricia said as they walked outside the building. They got into their car and slowly made their way to the house.

* * *

At the Rutter house Fabian was stressing out. Patricia and Eddie entered the house where other officers had already put down police tape.

"Fabian Rutter?" Eddie asked. Fabian and Eddie shook hands. "This is Detective Williamson, I'm Detective Miller. So Nina is your?"

"Wife. My wife," Fabian said painfully.

"Sorry, about that," Patricia murmured. He looked very depressed about that, which was understandable.

"It's alright I really can't control that," Fabian said weakly laughing. The Detectives nodded. "I'll showed you what's taped off,"

"Sounds good," Patricia said. Fabian led them to a large broken window in the sun room. The glass wall was basically torn off.

"I have no clue, how you can just get rid of a glass wall," Fabian muttered looking at the broken glass.

"Yeah, you would think maybe a neighbor saw," Eddie said looking at the glass. Oddly no blood was found. When most people smash through glass blood is somewhere or clothing torn.

"No one was home apparently," Fabian said. Eddie nodded, but was suspicious. No one was home? In this neighborhood rarely anyone has to work before noon. Something didn't sound right.

"Where was Nina heading when you left?" Patricia asked Fabian.

"She was asleep," Fabian answered.

"Is there anywhere she normally goes?" Eddie asked.

"She didn't run away, she was kidnapped," Fabian insisted.

"How are you so sure?" Patricia asked.

"There was a note," Fabian said, handing over the note. The two detectives skimmed the note.

"So this was kidnapping," Eddie said. Fabian nodded. "Why don't you take us to your museum?" Fabian nodded and walked ahead of them. Patricia pulled Eddie back.

"Do you think he did it?" Patricia asked.

"What?" Eddie asked.

"Kidnapped her or had her kidnapped?" She hissed. Eddie looked at the man in front of him. He didn't look capable of much but it was possible that he got someone to kidnap his wife.

"I don't know, maybe he did it but I feel like more is happening. I think he has an alibi, if not we could take him in for questioning. He seems concerned," He said.

"Don't they all," Eddie shot his girlfriend a glare.

"He's clumsy and a total nerd,"

"A nerd smart enough to be able to set up a fake kidnapping then kill his wife," Eddie shook his head then they caught up to Fabian. He led them into the museum.

"Joy," Fabian said nodding to Joy. She smiled before turning back to her computer. Her long brown hair hung over the side of her face.

"Who's that?" Eddie asked.

"Joy, she's my friend and Nina's," Fabian said. Patricia nodded and they kept walking. So far she had two suspects in mind. Fabian Rutter and Joy Mercer.

* * *

_**Hey, so yeah new story again. I've been working on it for a little while. My friend AlrightHatersFloorsYours and I had this idea. She left fanfic but wanted me to do this and another story and so I felt like I needed to post this. So tada my loves. It will get dangerous and romancy and stuff. **_


	2. 2

Patricia and Eddie looked at the pretty, hostess. Joy looked confused then to Fabian. She arched an eyebrow.

"What's going on?" Joy asked.

"What's your relation to Nina Martin?" Eddie asked.

"Excuse me?" Joy asked.

"She wouldn't do this," Fabian said.

"What's going on?" Joy asked.

"Nina went missing and these are the detectives," Fabian said.

"Oh," Joy said.

"Can I ask you some questions?" Patricia asked.

"I didn't kidnap her," Joy promised.

"Let's just talk," Patricia said. Joy gave Fabian a fearful look then followed Patricia outside.

"You could tell me about you and Nina," Eddie said to Fabian.

* * *

Patricia took Joy outside to a bench. Joy looked really nervous and pretty guilty.

"So Joy let's get down to business. Did you kidnap Nina?" Patricia asked.

"No! She's been my best friend since we were kids," Joy argued.

"Fine, if you want to play the hard way-" Patricia started.

"I'm not kidding, I didn't take her. I've been at work all day," Joy said. Patricia raised an eyebrow.

"How long have you two known each other?" Patricia asked.

"Like I said forever. Our parents were friends, we lived in different countries. We talked our parents into sending us to boarding school. Mostly hers because I was already at the school, but she came and we roomed with our other best friend Amber," Joy explained.

"Would you say you guys were popular?" Joy pondered for a second,

"Yea, I guess you could say that. I was into writing, head of class. Amber was into fashion. Nina was just nice, and into smarts,"

"Any enemies?"

"Not that I know of,"

"How long have Fabian and Nina been together?"

"I don't know," Patricia raised her eyebrow. Joy seemed like the kind of girl to know everything about her friends, probably knowing middle names, favorite foods, fetishes. Joy caught the look and sighed. "March 7th, sophmore year exactly 2 months and 5 days after Fabian and I broke up,"

"She stole your boyfriend?"

"No, I said she could date him,"

"So you knew about the first dates?" Joy gritted her teeth.

"No, that was secret but we have a one month rule any ex's are free game. But he did get my approval to date her," Joy said contently.

"Right. So do you think he could commit this?" Patricia asked.

"He could do it but I don't see why he would do it. I mean he spoils her, and pampers her. It's not like he could gain anything, well actually I can think of something he could gain," Joy said.

"What could he gain?" Patricia asked.

"Nina, told me in private, I can't tell you. We're sisters before anything, we even have the same birthday," Joy said.

"Come on, Joy. Tell me what Fabian could get if Nina dissapeared," Patricia pushed harder.

"I know he didn't do it, and Nina would kill me if he was in jail," Joy said panicking.

"If we don't find this kidnapper then she might be dead you can't kill someone when you're dead," The detective said. Joy slapped her hands over her mouth and started crying. If her friend was dead then what was she going to do?

"I can't tell you. Please respect that. All I am going to say is that Fabian is smart enough to get away with this, but I don't think he did. He loves her way too much to harm her," Joy said.

"Fine. If you want to tell me what else you know because I can tell you're holding something back then call me. Now I must take DNA. You Ms. Mercer are suspect," Patricia said. "If I feel the need then I will submit a warrant for your arrest,"

"No please, I promise I did nothing!" Joy said.

"Relax, you're safe for now. No DNA was found," Patricia said. "Now open your mouth," Joy opened her mouth as Patricia took a swab, pulled off a strand of hair and checked her fingerprints. Just in case something came up she could check if Joy was a match. Joy stood and looked to the museum.

"Go find Amber, maybe she'll tell you what you want to hear, _detective_," Joy said hatred seething in her voice. The brunette walked away. Patricia thought. She had an Amber Millington to find.

* * *

Eddie and Fabian walked around the museum. Eddie looked around at all the boring but highly expensive things.

"Really, I want to thank you for helping me," Fabian said.

"It's my job," Eddie said.

"Nina's my best friend and I don't want to loose her," Fabian said.

"Yes," Eddie said. The clatter of footsteps was heard and Joy came through in a fit of rage.

"What's wrong?" Fabian asked her.

"That damn detective thinks I did something and she took my DNA," Joy said frustrated.

"If you act like a suspect then I treat you like a suspect," Patricia said coming in.

"I have to go," Joy said pissed. She stormed off. All she was was a good friend and this person had the nerve to accuse her of harming her best friend.

* * *

Nina sat quietly in the corner of a dark room. She was shaking quietly. Her captor warned if they heard one noise then she was done for. The door opened. Nina cowered down.

"Well Nina, some detectives are very much into you. But they'll never know. Isn't that right?" The kidnapper teased. Nina nodded slightly. The kidnapper rolled their eyes and tied a gag into her mouth. "Oh my little American pie, this will work out amazing and I'll make a clean getaway, getting what you could never give me,"

* * *

_**Hiya! Yay more mystery. Uh oh what could Fabian gain from Nina dissapearing? Why is Joy acting suspicious? How will Amber add into the mix? **_

_**Thanks for the love! 11 reviews, 13 follows and 9 faves! Yeahhhh! Who's your lead suspect now?**_

_**K drama queen: Thank you it was my old co writers idea and I just want to make it good. And maybe he did or maybe he didn't. You'll have to read and see.**_

_**Houseofanubisfan2: Thank you, and my story loves you too. **_

_**Sugarcubes101: Thank you and maybe she did but then again maybe she didn't. Haha I'm confusing.**_

_**xxnakiyahloveablexx: Yaayya it's good.**_

_**Drmiracle: Thanks and I think I'll do a spinoff story.**_

_**Sinfullysarcastic: Yay I made you excited! And yeah I thought it was cool too. They're both nosy, mystery solvers. **_

_**DesiredHOA01: Ooh that would be a twist, and you know how I enjoy the twist.**_

_**Houseofanubislover89: Yay more is better!**_

_**Guest: Thank you and I will.**_

_**BELLA X STARFIRE7745231: Thanks love :)**_

_**Staystronglivelong: I'm glad she'd be proud and I hope this was soon.**_


	3. 3

Fabian, Eddie and Patricia stood in the museum.

"Sorry about Joy storming off," Fabian apologized.

"It's fine. We need to ask you some questions though, Fabian. Some personal questions," Patricia said.

"Just to check your alibi, see if you and Nina had any trouble. Clear your name maybe," Eddie said.

"You think I might be suspect?" Fabian asked. Patricia removed her glance from Fabian and Eddie looked uneasy. "Tell me the truth,"

"Well spouses tend to be the lead suspect. If you don't cooperate then we have a belief that you might have something going on," Eddie explained.

"I couldn't even think of harming, Nina," Fabian said.

"We know, we know but we still need to investigate so let's maybe go back to your house," Eddie said. Patricia nodded. Fabian sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"Alright," He agreed. The detectives and nervous husband went back to the scene of the crime and into Fabian's office.

"Can I see your phone and laptop?" Patricia asked. Fabian paled but handed over the items. Patricia raised her brows but let his oddness pass. Eddie and Fabian sat down.

"When did you and Nina marry?" Eddie asked.

"Her birthday July 7th," Fabian answered.

"Newlyweds?" Eddie asked.

"Yes but we've been together for a long time," Fabian answered.

"Alright,"

"Fabian, who's this?" Patricia asked holding out his cell phone. It was a voicemail from an unknown number.

"Nina's mother," Fabian said.

"Why isn't she in your phone?" Eddie asked curiously. Favian shrugged.

"I just don't talk to her much," Fabian answered. Patricia copied down the number just in case.

* * *

Nina moaned lousy as the captor changed her rope. As they untied Nina collapsed to the ground. The captor kicked her ribs and she groaned.

"Mrs. Rutter, my client payed good money to have you kidnapped," The captor said.

"Who wants me?" Nina stuttered.

"That's not important, but they paid me to do the job and I will. They shall describe the conditions they want you in until they get _all_ the treasures," Kidnapper said.

"I'm not giving them up," Nina said. The kidnapper jerked Nina up, forcing her into the chair. They walked behind her and held her shoulders.

"Now, now Mrs. Rutter let's not be hostile. Why don't you relax?" They said evilly before smothering a chloroformed drenched cloth into the victims face. Nina's head lolled forward as she was tied up again. Captor slapped duct tape over her mouth and pulled out their phone starting a conversation.

_She's ready for questioning. I've got her knocked out for at least an hour, when you arrive I'll wake her up. _

_-Alright don't harm her yet._

_I won't, unless you don't pay my fee by the time you get here. If you can't then I'll kill her_

_-I'll have the money, then I'll tell you how to treat the little bitch. We can put her through real hell_

* * *

Eddie and Patricia finished questioning Fabian they decided to go home and looked at evidence.

"So suspects," Patricia started. They laid out the suspects. So far it was just Joy and Fabian. Two pictures of the suspects sat on the table.

"Lets call that number, that Fabian seemed weird about," Eddie said they confiscated everything his basically that could have information. Patricia called the number, from her phone.

"Hello, Mrs. Martin," Patricia said in the sweetest voice she could muster.

"Yes?" Mrs. Martin asked.

"This is Detective Patricia Williamson, I was wondering how has your daughter been lately?" Patricia asked.

"Pardon? I have no daughter," Nina "mother" said. Patricia and Eddie made a confused face before Eddie looked up the woman's name.

"What?" Patricia asked. "Yes you do, her names Nina,"

"Oh. My stepdaughter," Mrs. Martin said. Patricia took a sigh of relief.

"Well, um Vera. Can I call you Vera?" Patricia asked.

"Fine. Why are you calling me about my stepdaughter?" Vera _(AN: Didn't expect that did you? No you didn't cause I'm a genius)_ said.

"Well she's went missing," Patricia said.

"Listen, I don't talk to my stepdaughter, she and I had a falling out. Always a rebellious child probably ran away. Why don't you talk to her real mother?" Vera said annoyed.

"Name?" Patricia asked.

"Something Denby, I don't know," Vera said. Patricia gestured to Eddie to look this up.

"Alright, thank you Mrs. Martin," Patricia hung up and sighed. "Dead fucking end,"

"No, not exactly. She sounded like she didn't like Nina," Eddie said.

"Fine, slime all put her down as suspect, but when I was looking through Nina's Facebook, instagram and twitter I didn't see one picture about her step,other or real mother. They haven't had any contact," Patricia said.

"Well we could still put her down," Eddie said.

"You just refuse to believe that Fabian did it,"

"He didn't. He's worried about his wife,"

"Eddie think about it. Maybe he just wants to take the treasures and make a getaway. This way he wouldn't have to share with Nina,"

"Whatever Yacker. I found the Denby chick. Her names Caroline and it looks like she has a bit of a police record," Eddie said pretty satisfied with himself. Patricia walked over and looked at the laptop.

"Denby beat Nina?" Patricia asked.

"Yep, she was 10 when they found out and still lived in America. The state took her away from her mother, and shipped her out to her dads place here," Eddie said.

"Joy didn't mention that," Patricia said. She knew that girl was hiding secrets from Patricia.

"She did say she wasn't going to tell all of Nina's secrets," Eddie said.

"She's in America though isn't she?" Patricia asked.

"No, moved back a few years ago," Eddie said. "Also I found out something about our kidnapper,"

"What?"

"They are for hire. Someone is paying for her to be kidnapped. Back at the house there was this," Eddie handed over a blood red card with the eye of Horus on top.

"It's those criminals for hire," Eddie nodded.

"Yep, remember the last time we saw the car was at a murder scene,"

"The suspect is rich,"

"All of our suspects are rich!"

"Well yes, so at least I figured out that Nina won't be found in any of their houses and this is a pro,"

"This isn't good. The last kidnapping done by these people or person we still haven't found the body!"

"Its a risky game this time," This just got very very complicated.

* * *

The captor and the client met outside of Nina's holding place. The client handed over a package, the kidnapper opened it and saw the amount demanded.

"Very nice. Now come along," The kidnapper said. The client nodded and walked. The client wanted to see Nina squirm until they got what they wanted. Both people wore mask just in case something was seen. The professional criminal walked into the building and pushed back a layer of crates. A small latch was there and they opened.

"Underground. Nice touch," The client cackled.

"We don't want her to escape," The kidnapper said grinning evilly. They climbed down the ladder and through a maze of cells. Finally they met a large concrete door, the kidnapper opened then they saw another cell. There she was, still asleep off drugs.

"Never seen her this peaceful," The client grinned. The kidnapper opened the cell, letting their boss into see who they paid to capture. "This is her,"

"Of course it is. What are the conditions she is to be kept in?"

"She doesn't like directions so punish her when she disobeys. Drug her until she can barely stay awake and the schedule for her feeding is starving her except on Fridays. Fruits, bread and salty water. On Fridays give her the option of a feast. Make sure she knows if she wants a feast then a punishment comes along with it. Make her tell a secret, hit her, rape her it's all up to you honestly. Only until I return her to her cushy little lifestyle, everyone needs to suffer and it's her time to," The client said.

"Alright," The kidnapper said. "Whatever my client desires, except I can't rape,"

"Why the hell not?" The client asked. The kidnapped lifted off the ski mask revealing something totally unexpected.

"I'm a female," The girl said. The infamous Egyptian criminal was a girl.

"Alright, well I know how girls hate other girls. Use that hatred," The client said.

"Will do," The female criminal said. "She'll beg for mercy,"

* * *

_**I finished a new chapter! Yay! Haha I added Vera and Denby. Smart yet confusing. Oh and the kidnapper was paid so now you can make two guesses. Who is the kidnapper and who paid for Nina to dissapear? So the kidnapper is female and the client is really anyone. Thanks for your love, I really like how you're all into the mystery.**_

_**Corrin Rosen: Thanks and wish granted!**_

_**Guest: Yea she's very sneaky and idk maybe it is**_

_**Staystronglivelong: You'll see! **_

_**Houseofanubisfan2: Aww thank you and I hope you stay interested.**_

_**Houseofanubislover89: Continued! I don't know maybe she did, but then again maybe she didn't. **_

_**DesiredHOA01: Twist it up! And maybe they are...**_

_**Artsoccer: Maybe it is.**_

_**BELLA X STARFIRE7745231: Thank you and is the Starfire in your name like Teen Titains Starfire?**_

_**K drama queen: Thank you and maybe she did, maybe she's the kidnapper maybe she's the client you never know.**_

_**SugarCubes101: Maybe she did or maybe not you'll have to see. That's good thinking too and maybe she is hiding something, well obviously she is she already said she was. **_


	4. 4

"This is pointless," Patricia said to herself. She stayed up all night messing with theories. She drew a big red circle around Joy and Fabian. It just made perfect sense. They paid someone to commit the crime. Her phone rang and she picked up.

"Detective Williamson," The deep voice said.

"Who is this?" Patricia asked.

"Ms. Williamson I suggest you stop your researching. The crime isn't worth it. Mrs. Rutter will be returned home when my client wants her to be. If you interact with my mission then you'll regret it," The kidnapper said.

"Who in the hell do you think you are?" Patricia snarled.

"I think I'm an un catchable criminal. As I remember all of cases you were put on about me haven't been solved. This is a big client, paying big money and if you ruin this I swear it'll be the last thing you do," Kidnapper continued.

"Listen, it's my job to make sure the victim is brought home safely and that the criminal is caught," Patricia threatened,

"I don't think you want to do that," Criminal said cockily.

"Why not?" Patricia asked. Suddenly a rock hurled through the window, and standing outside was a black figure with a phone in one hand. Patricia stepped near the broken window. The kidnapper made a slicing hand movement over her neck before dissapearing into the night.

* * *

Nina woke up from her trance and saw a person, but it wasn't her kidnapper. It was someone else.

"Help me out," Nina croaked. "I've been kidnapped," The person chuckled.

"I paid for you to be taken," The person said.

"Why?" Nina asked.

"You wouldn't give me what I wanted," The person hissed.

"They're mine and no one can have them," Nina defended. The person grabbed her hair making her squeak.

"I want it all, now," The person said.

"Never, ever," Nina said. The person groaned and placed a cloth over her face mothering it in. Nina kicked and thrashed to no avail. The person grunted and looked at the blonde.

"Pathetic little shit," The person said dropping the cloth. "Hopefully this gives her a dose of respect,"

* * *

Eddie Miller got to work finding his girlfriend distraught. He looked at the big circle drawn around Fabian's face and rolled his eyes.

"Really Patricia?" Eddie asked sitting at his desk.

"Shut up, I think it's odd that as soon as I start working on him I get this weird phonecall saying to lay off the case," Patricia said.

"He's a good guy," Eddie insisted.

"Why do you act like you know him?" Patricia asked.

"I have a feeling. If you were kidnapped and I was looked at as suspect I'd be pretty annoyed too," Eddie said.

"Can't I just arrest all the suspects?" Patricia groaned.

"No," Eddie said.

"It's covering all the bases," Patricia said.

"You know that's wrong. Now don't you have an interview with Amber Millington?" Eddie asked. Patricia groaned loudly. She had to interview Amber Millington the model. Of course Nina and Joy's best friend had to be a _model_. A stupid stupid blonde ditz of a model. Patricia really couldn't stand models or really anyone girly.

"Fine, while I'm gone bring Fabian to the interrogation room so I can ask questions," Patricia said getting up. She went into the lobby of her office finding the blonde girl drinking Starbucks and on instagram. Patricia held back a groan and tried to look professional. She put on a bright smile.

"You're the detective?" Amber asked.

"Yes, let's go talk," Patricia said taking Amber into an interrogation room. Amber looked around the dull room with distaste.

"Why am I here?" Amber asked annoyed. It's not all that normal to be called to the police station.

"Just to talk," Patricia said.

"If it's about Nina I already know and I think Fabian did it," Amber said bluntly.

"Why?" Patricia asked.

"Um hello? Have you never seen movies? That's what always happens," Amber said as if it was obvious.

"Alright. Ms. Millington are you rich?" Patricia asked.

"Very," Amber said. Patricia looked through bank statements that she had found m'd handed it to Amber.

"It is shown you have been getting large amounts," Patricia said. Amber tossed the papers back.

"And that's a crime?" Amber asked.

"Not excatly, but this is a kidnapper for hire," Patricia said.

"You think I took money to kidnap my friend?" Amber asked aghast.

"Yes, and I also believe Joy and Fabian paid you off," Patricia said.

"Well why don't you tell me this stupid theory," Amber said.

"I will actually," Patricia said then started her theory with a story to go along with it.

* * *

_Fabian and Joy stood in the museum, in each others arms. Fabian leaned down to kiss Joy but she pushed away. _

_"What's wrong love?" Fabian asked. Joy pouted._

_"Baby, this is wrong. Nina's my friend," Joy said._

_"Joy, I'm only in it for the things," Fabian said._

_"Well in tired," Joy said._

_"I know that's why I have this plan," Fabian said. _

_Later that day Joy, Fabian and Amber met. Joy and Amber hugged._

_"So you want me to kidnap her?" Amber asked._

_"Yes, and Fabian will "hand over" the treasures, you give them to us and we run away living happily ever after," Joy said loving to Fabian then they Eskimo kissed. Joy and Fabian handed over a very generous amount of money to the blonde then the next day Nina mysteriously went missing. _

* * *

"Dumbest thing I've heard," Amber said.

"It's a theory, I'm working on it," Patricia said.

"That criminal is a boy. Do I look like a boy?" Amber said.

"Actually no ones seen what they look like," Patricia said.

"Well I suggest you keep pressing them if you want to know. Fabian cracks easily and Joy cracks semi-easily. I know Fabian wanted to add one of Nina's things to the museum but she refused so maybe that is the treasure he wants," Amber said.

"What was it?" Patricia asked.

"Don't know," Amber said. Patricia winced. "Some sort of jewelry but she won't let anyone touch it,"

"You've surprisingly helpful," Patricia said.

"Thanks, but I really doubt Fabian had her kidnapped but then again maybe he snapped ya know, I heard people do that sometimes," Amber said. She moved the pink straw around her mouth. Patricia put on a small smile.

"I'll try and keep that in mind," Patricia said.

* * *

Eddie leaned back in his chair and sighed. He finished questioning Fabian. Patricia walked in.

"We need to arrest him," Patricia said.

"Why?" Eddie asked annoyed.

"Maybe he'll talk," Patricia said.

"He's been telling everything," Eddie said. Patricia opened her mouth to speak when suddenly her breathing slowed. Eddie shut his mouth and suddenly alarms blared. Carbon monoxide. A blood red card rested by the door. Patricia went to open it but a shock was felt through her body. The door had been rigged.

Patricia beat on the door as the poisonous gas filled the room. Eddie whet to the window, smashing it open. He grabbed Patricia and they stood on the ledge. The door burst open and a dark figure entered with a gun. Eddie grabbed Patricia and jumped. Jumped to safety but also to the cold concrete. The two crash landed intrash garbage can.

"Ow," Patricia screeched. Eddie poked his head out of the bins and sighed.

"This has gotten dangerous," Eddie said picking pizza crust out of his hair,

"Ew!" Patricia squealed as something wet tricked onto her head. Eddie looked up seeing the kidnapper in all black pouring something onto Patricia head then quickly bolting away.

"It's blood," Eddie said touching it.

"Who's?!" Patricia exclaimed.

"I think, past victims," Eddie said.

"Nina, can't end up like them,"

"Nope,"

"Let's go find a criminal then,"

* * *

**Two updates in two days. Yay updates. Okay so we met Amber. Is Patricia's theory correct? Will Patricia and Eddie continue on the case or quit for safety reasons? Over 600 views in 3 chapters eeeeeppppp! 19 follows, 12 favorites, 32 reviews.**

**Staystronglivelong: Yes, Vera is back.**

**DesiredHOA01: Lol well it's true. I was trying to make it sound like a duh moment to reveal the kidnapper was a girl.**

**Ashley Daughter of Poseidon X2: Maybe she did and yes there will be more soon.**

**Houseofanubisfan2: Thank you love :)**

**Corrin Rosen: Maybe they did do it or not or maybe yes. Haha I'm being mysterious and thank you.**

**SugarCubes101: Maybe you're right and I used the threat idea. Hahah fangirl and alter egos are fun!**

**FabianNina4eva4568: Yay you love it.**

**OceanBlue21: Thank you and I love twist. I hope you stay interested.**

**Houseofanubislover89: Yes it's a girl and thank you.**

**Artsoccer: Maybe it is. **


	5. 5

Patricia and Eddie sat in Eddie's apartment with papers laid out in front of them. This was getting serious. It's a fact that if missing people aren't found within 48 hours then it's hard to find the captive after that. Well they were outside of the 48 hour time zone.

"This is riduclous," Patricia exclaimed for what seemed like the millionth time.

"Can't Fabian just hand over the stuff and then we catch the kidnapper there?" Eddie asked. Patricia looked up at him.

"Do you know who we're going up against?" Patricia asked.

"I'm not su-" Eddie started but was then cut off by something buzzing. On the laptop they were monitoring all the suspects calls, texts, etc. Patricia tapped into the system and looked at one of Fabian's text. It said: _Everything is falling into place._

"I knew it!" Patricia exclaimed. Eddie shook his head.

"No, no, no it's not possible," He protested.

"Eddie, come on. Let's get real," She said crossing her arms. Eddie groaned but nodded, he knew what he had to do.

* * *

Patricia knocked on Fabian's door. The brunette opened sleepily looking confused on why the detectives were there at 1 am.

"You're under arrest for the kidnapping of Nina Rutter," Eddie said painfully. He didn't believe that it was him.

"I swear it wasn't me," Fabian protested. "I've been trying to get her back," Patricia scoffed.

"Well what does "Everything is falling into place," mean? How can you explain that? You set up your wife!" Patricia said.

"Give me 10 minutes to prove myself," Fabian pleaded. Eddie and Patricia shared a look.

"6," Patricia said. Fabian nodded and ran into his house, up the stairs. Patricia and Eddie followed. Fabian was in his very cluttered bedroom.

"Okay so whoever took Nina or paid to take Nina was demanding treasures. Why would I demand treasures that I already have? As you could see on my laptop nothing suspicious had been going on," Fabian started.

"You booked a flight to Egypt," Patricia piped up.

"Nina and I were going on a digging trip soon. I would never go to Egypt without her because she knows her way around and knows what she's doing. You can ask the people we always see there that it's true. Besides I've been under your watch since Nina went missing. How could I have done it?" Fabian asked. Eddie held back a smile while Patricia looked pissed off. He was right and she knew that Fabian was innocent.

"I still think you did something," Patricia murmered under her breath. Eddie rolled his eyes.

"But I didn't, I would never hurt her, I just want her back. Getting her back is the only thing keeping me sane," Fabian said.

"Alright fine. You're clean," Patricia said. Fabian made a small smile. Patricia left the house and went to the car while Eddie stayed.

"We're going to find, Nina soon just wait," Eddie promised. Fabian nodded.

"I know, I'll be patient," Fabian said.

"I should probably go," Eddie said heading towards the doo. The two men said goodbye. As soon as the door shut Fabian made a sad face before slinging a duffel bag over his shoulder. There was something he had to do.

* * *

Outside of the museam the kidnapper waited outside for Fabian. A ski mask covered their face as they stood patiently. She then saw a figure.

"Hello Rutter," She said. Fabian stood in front of the kidnapper and handed over a bag.

"Take it," Fabian said. The kidnapper stood silently for a while before reaching down to pick up the bag. She rummaged through the bag before throwing it to Fabian. Fabian barely caught it but looked shocked.

"Nice, but not the treasures my client was looking for," The captor said. Fabian looked shocked.

"B-but it's all amazing," Fabian said.

"Yes but not what was wanted. I'm sorry Mr. Rutter but your times up," The captor pulled out a pistol pointing it at Fabian. He slowly raised his hands. "Now lets go,"

"A-a-lright," Fabian stuttered. The kidnapper opened the door to a van before shoving him in locking the door. Fabian landed on something.

"Ow," A voice said. Fabian looked at what he landed on.

"Nina," Fabian said in relief. Nina was tied up with rope, blindfold on. He pulled off the blindfold.

"Fabes," Nina said. "Did they get you too?"

"Yes, but it'll be okay," He promised. Nina shook her head.

"We can't escape. If they don't get what they want they'll kill us," She said. "I can't give them what they want I just can't,"

"Nins what do they want because I tried to give them some things from the museam," He said. Nina shook her head.

"It's under the museam not inside it and I can't tell you Fabes I really can't," She said. Fabian was a little shocked. She couldn't tell him? His wife and best friend couldn't tell him what was going on? He thought they trusted each other.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Because, you'll be in trouble too," She said. The car swerved to the side sending the two to the floor.

"I think I'm already in trouble," Fabian said bitterly. Nina made a sad face to her husband. She scooted over as close as she could, well with her torso and ankles tied up. She leaned onto Fabian.

"I swear I'll tell you when we get out, it's not safe enough," Nina sai.d her glance went to the front. "Some people aren't trustworthy," Fabian looked at her before nodding.

"I'll trust you, Nibs," Fabian said. Nina smiled at the old nickname. "Let's untie you," Fabian fiddled with the ropes until they dropped to the ground. Nina looked like she was way skinnier than before and her skin was very red.

"Do the police know about this?" Nina asked.

"Obviously," Fabian said.

"Do you think they'll find us?" She asked.

"Positive, we'll be out in no time," He said.

* * *

_**Updates! Heheh yay. Hopefully that was good, so I hope you enjoyed :). Thank you for support, I know I thank you a lot but I probably wouldn't be writing if it weren't for my readers. **_

_**Justagirlwithwords: Thank you so much and yay suspicion!**_

**_Artsoccer: Depends on who you guess, I guess. And yes peddie will stick to the case._**

**_Houseofanubisfan2: The theory was wrong, or maybe that's what I want you to think hah no its wrong. _**

**_Nora: Thank you and yes I could try more peddie!_**

**_OceanBlue: Yay intrest! Thank you and my story loves you too._**

**_DesiredHOA01: Maybe..._**

**_Houseofanuhislover89: Yay it's good, thanks :). _**

**_SugarCubes101: Hehe PLL and yes I like ideas. Yes blood is rather nasty and very good thinking, is all I'm going to say on your guesses. Either you're right or close._**

**_Hoafashion: Joy is very suspect, that's why she's a main one._**

**_PLLHaleb: I don't like blood but it felt right. Thank you :D. _**


	6. 6

Joy walked into the museum and sighed. _The dumb detectives are here_, She thought. Patricia walked over to Joy.

"Good morning, Ms. Mercer," Patricia said.

"Anything else you have to accuse me on?" Joy asked sarcastically as she went behind her desk, setting her bag down.

"Yes. Where were you last night?" Patricia asked.

"Asleep or watching tv," Joy said. "Why?"

"Fabian has gone missing," Patricia answered.

"I have nothing to do with it," Joy answered.

"I didn't say you did," Patricia said with that she turned around on her heel. Joy scoffed, picked up her things then swiftly left the museum in a dramatic way. Eddie slid over to his girlfriend.

"You need to stop angering people," Eddie said. Patricia shrugged.

"If she wants to be a bitch then she can be a bitch," Patricia said. "I just hope she knows she looks suspicious,"

* * *

The person who wanted Nina gone looked at the treasures Fabian had given. Not what they wanted. They slammed the bag onto the ground and started muttering to themself. They ask for the treasures and that idiot couldn't get it. They angrily sent a text to the criminal for hire.

_I want it all now or I will take matters into my own hands_. They sat the phone on the table and waited.

Don't worry they're locked up and I'll get the items in an hour if you double my money, the kidnapper offered. The mastermind rolled their eyed and texted her back.

_Last chance, and fine I want it at my house. Hurry_, the mastermind said.

* * *

The kidnapper sighed from the street and had their eyes locked on the museum. She walked into a coffee shop. She pulled out her phone and called the museum. Some random worker picked up.

"Hello?" They asked.

"Get me on the phone with Detectives Miller and Williamson," The kidnapper commanded. The worker quickly handed the phone to Patricia, who put it on speaker.

"Hello," Patricia said.

"Let's cut the shit. I will kill Nina and Fabian Rutter if you don't get what I want. You have 60 minutes starting now, or I will kill them. I want the treasure sat in the trashcan in front of the museum no tricks," She said. Patricia looked panicked and handed the phone to Eddie.

"Okay. What is it called?" Eddie asked trying to stay calm.

"The Eye of Horus," She said. Eddie gestured for some officers to go look for it. "Also the Cup of Ankh and hurry before the Rutter's really go missing," The kidnapper shut off the phone and smiled evilly as she watched the officers scrambled cross the street. A waiter came over with a glass of water. The kidnapper dropped her phone in watching the glitches. She pulled it out and saw it was broken. Perfect. She stood up and left the coffe shop. Tick tock. Tick tock.

* * *

Patricia and Eddie bolted through the museum looking for the "treasures". Eddie went into Nina's office and looked through her things.

"What the hell is the eye of Horus?" Eddie muttered to himself. He looked through files and her desk. Just a bunch of work. He came to a drawer that was locked. He took a paper clip and jammed it into the locked cabinet. Inside he found another locked box but this one didn't have any visible key hole's. He groaned in frustration and started to try and pry it open. It didn't budge. He jammed it into his pocket just incase that was what he needed.

Patricia ran to the main exibt room. There were no cups! There were no cups anywhere at least not ones that look ancient. She sighed and called the kidnappers number only for it to say "This number is unavailable at this time, try again later," Patricia sighed and then called Joy.

"Who's this?" Joy asked.

"What do you know about the cup of Ankh?" Patricia asked.

"I can't tell you," Joy answered. Patricia wanted to throw her phone.

"What do you know?" Patricia repeated.

"I'm loyal to Nina not you and she would rather die than give it up," Joy answered.

"Well I don't care, we have to save her," Patricia yelled angrily.

"I told you I can't! I don't know where it is! All I know is that it's important to Nina, Fabian doesn't know about it either," Joy said. Patricia hung up and grunted, rubbing her temples. No way this was going to work.

* * *

Nina and Fabian sat back to back tied to a pole. The two held hands tightly. The kidnapper appeared into their view and entered the cell. Her mask rested firmly on her face.

"If those detectives don't hurry then you'll be dead," The kidnapper said.

"You can't do this," Fabian said.

"Yes I can," The kidnapper said. She walked over to a wall and pulled a lever. Water slowly trickled in. "In an hour the room will be flooded with you two trapped. You better hope the officers bring what we want,"

"They won't find it," Nina said.

"Well then I guess it's your last day, that is unless you tell them where it is," The kidnapper said holding up a new phone.

"Nina, just do it. I can't loose you," Fabian said.

"No, Fabian I can't," Nina said.

"Just tell them so we can go," Fabian said. Nina shook her head. "Please just let us go,"

"No," The kidnapper said.

"How much are you being paid?" Fabian asked.

"I won't help you, I do my job. Ciao you guys," The kidnapper said. She slammed the cell door and putting down a thicker set of bars with no holes.

"Nina, I can't believe you would leave us to die," Fabian said quietly.

"It's for the best, Fabes," Nina murmered. They were going to drown in here, unless a huge miracle happened.

* * *

_**Hi! So okay I have decided to do something special with this story! It'll be lile mini stories, like small sets of crimes that don't relate unless I say they do. So for example when this section is over it'll be called "Story 1" then when I start a new crime it'll be "Story 2" so I decided to do that because it was suggested I do sets of these and I will do that so yay! It'll be like maybe 8ish chapters per crime so you don't get bored. But this part of the story isn't done yet! There is like a chapter after this then we start a new crime so yeah. Thank you for support and ily guys! Muah.**_

_**Pandaling: Can do!**_

_**Artsoccer: They are both evil, and ugh idk what to say without giving it away.**_

_**PLLHaleb: Hehe yes Fabes is just the hubby.**_

_**AlexShippp: Yay peddie.**_

_**Houseofanubislover89: No Fabian is innocent and he did it to try and get Nina back, haha yes he did find her but they're hurt and thank you :)**_

_**HoAMR: Joy is suspect.**_

_**FNRutterHOA: Thank you :)**_

_**SugarCubes101: I'll say this, part of your guess is right its a good guess but part of it is right, I'll let you figure out which part that is and yea the treasures would be hard to sell but what if it was for something else? And thank you!**_

_**DesiredHOA01: Thinking face.**_


End file.
